Doraemon's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free
Doraemon's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot This film features two segments: "Bongo," narrated by Dinah Shore, and "Mickey and the Beanstalk," narrated by Edgar Bergen. Jiminy Cricket first appears inside a large plant in a large house, exploring and singing "I'm a Happy-go-Lucky Fellow", until he happens to stumble upon a doll, a teddy bear, a record player with some records, and is forced to set up to play the story of Bongo. 'Bongo' This segment is based on the tale "Little Bear Bongo" by Sinclair Lewis, which follows the adventures of a circus bear named Bongo who wishes he could live freely in the wild. Bongo is raised in captivity and is praised for his performances, but is poorly treated once he is off stage. As such, while traveling by train his natural instincts urge him to break free. As soon as he escapes and enters a forest, a day passes before his idealistic assessment of his new living situation has been emotionally shattered and he experiences some hard conditions. The next morning however, he meets a female bear named Lulubelle. The two fall in love, until Bongo immediately faces a romantic rival in the brutish, enormously-shaped bear named Lumpjaw. Bongo fails to interpret Lulubelle slapping him as a sign of affection and when she accidentally slaps Lumpjaw, he claims her for himself, forcing all other bears into a celebration for the "happy" new couple. Bongo comes to understand the meaning of slapping one another among wild bears and returns to challenge Lumpjaw. He manages to outwit Lumpjaw for much of their fight until the two fall into a river and go over a waterfall. While Lumpjaw is swept away and dies, Bongo's hat saves him from falling down and he is finally forced to claim Lulubelle as his mate. Bongo is narrated by actress Dinah Shore. 'Mickey and the Beanstalk' This segment is an adaptation of Jack and the Beanstalk with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy as peasants who discover the temperamental Willie the Giant's castle in the sky through the use of some magic beans. Mickey and the Beanstalk was narrated by Edgar Bergen in live-action sequences, who, with the help of his ventriloquist dummies Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd, told the tale to child actress Luana Patten at her birthday party. Mickey, Donald and Goofy lived in a place called "Happy Valley", which was plagued by a severe drought after a golden harp that sang to make people happy was stolen from the castle in Happy Valley. The trio had absolutely nothing at all but just one loaf of bread and a single solitary bean; in a memorable scene the bread was cut into paper-thin slices so that you could see right through it. After Donald, who was driven insane by hunger, broke the fourth wall and attempted to kill their cow with an axe, Mickey had no choice but to trade the cow for money to buy food. However, Goofy and Donald are excited about eating until Mickey comes back and reveals that he traded their beloved bovine for magic beans. Thinking that Mickey was tricked, Donald furiously throws the beans and they fall through a hole in the floor. However, it develops the beans are truly magical as later that night, a beanstalk sprouts and it carries their house upward as it grows. Climbing the gigantic beanstalk they enter a magical kingdom of enormous scope, and once they enter the castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy help themselves to a sumptuous feast. This roused the ire of Willie the Giant, who has the ability to transform himself into anything. When spotted by Willie, Mickey spys a fly-swatter and asked Willie to demonstrate his powers by turning into a fly. However, Willie initially suggested turning into a pink bunny, but agreed to Mickey's request. Instead, he turns into a pink bunny anyway, seeing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy with the fly-swatter. An angry Willie captures Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and locks them in a box so as to keep them from pulling any more tricks. Mickey is the first one to escape. In order to escape, Mickey must find the key and rescue them, and does so with the help of the singing golden harp. As soon as they are free, the hapless heroes return the golden harp to her rightful place and Happy Valley is restored to its former glory, killing the giant by chopping down the beanstalk and exploding it to bits (the end has never been shown, and a happy ending has been declared). The cartoon ends with Willie the Giant (who has survived the fall) stomping through Hollywood looking for Mickey Mouse. Before the scene closes, Willie notices The Brown Derby restaurant and picks up the building searching for any sign of Mickey and since the restaurant looks like a hat, places it on his head, and stomps off with the HOLLYWOOD lights blinking in the background. Trivia *Dumbo will make his first debut. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films